Mistletoe
by MyCanadianRomance
Summary: Matthew goes to his brother's Christmas Eve party. There he sees Gilbert and they decide to stop keeping their relationship a secret. Oh and it is definitely a secret no more when Feliciano stops them under the mistletoe. PruCan fluff. Human names used. Rated T for Gilbert ;)


Matthew Williams hesitated at the door to his brother's house. Even from the porch outside he could hear Gilbert's loud voice as he laughed and talked to who someone who sounded a lot like Papa France. He was nervous about seeing the Albino, the only person besides his brother and Papa who could see him. Gilbert may have been loud and he drank a lot but he was very handsome and funny. Matthew was about to knock at the door when it swung open to reveal him twin brother Alfred.

"What's up dude? C'mon inside the party is already totally awesome!" He said.

Matthew simply nodded and stepped inside, his polar bear Kumajirou followed close behind him. Alfred put an arm around Matthew's shoulders and pulled him involuntarily into the kitchen with him. There sat Gilbert on the counter with a bottle of beer in his hand. He laughed loudly and ended it with a burp.

"Hey dudes, my brother is here!" Alfred shouted.

Several people gave Alfred strange looks. "Who?" Lovino Vargas asked. Alfred clapped Matthew on the back. "It's okay dude, someone's going to notice you eventually." He said. Matthew nodded and walked away from his brother. Then he caught a look from Gilbert and for a few seconds they didn't break eye contact. He saw me, Matthew thought. His heart pounded in his chest. He grabbed a bottle of maple syrup from the refrigerator and took a swig.

Matthew turned and walked into the living room. Since no one saw him he found himself with no one to talk to. So he sat down on an old chair and forced himself to enjoy the time with his own thoughts. But that didn't last long as he found himself in a tiring and endless circle of thoughts with no end.

"Hey Mattie… what are you doing all alone?"

Hot breath hit his face and he looked up to see a pair of beautiful red eyes staring down at him. It was Gilbert. "Uh I um… I'm just… No one sees me." He whispered. Gilbert shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked. "I can see you." He said. Red bloomed on the Canadian's cheeks and he began to stutter. "Well I uh, um y-yeah. But you always see me." He muttered.

Gilbert's face turned as red as Matthew's hoodie as he mumbled something under his breath. "What d-did you s-say?" Matthew asked. The albino ran a hand through his pale hair and leaned closer towards the blonde man. "How about we stop keeping this a secret? I don't care anymore if other people know." He said. Matthew tried to get out his answer but he was so surprised that the word came out strangled and deformed to the point where it was unrecognizable. "What?" Gilbert asked. "S-sure." The Canadian said. A confident grin spread across Gilbert's lips. "Awesome. Do you mind coming with me for a bit?" He asked. Matthew nodded and Gilbert grabbed his hand. "Where are we going?" Matthew asked. Gilbert chuckled as he led him past the kitchen. "It's Christmas Eve, awesome me and my awesome boyfriend deserve to have some fun." He said.

When they were passing underneath the doorway to the hallway they were stopped by Feliciano Vargas. "Stop you two and look up." He said cheerfully. Both men looked up to see mistletoe hanging above their heads. Matthew's face turned bright red but Gilbert grinned. In his ear he whispered, "Give them something they'll remember." Without warning Gilbert kissed Matthew and shoved him against a wall. Francis laughed. "Remember what Papa taught you Matthew!" He shouted. Gilbert slipped a hand into the blonde's pants which caused him to gasp. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth.

Arthur cleared his throat loudly. "Let's not get _too_ close. Remember there are other people in here." He said.

Gilbert pulled away as little as possible from the panting Canadian. "Gil that's cheating." He muttered. The albino chuckled darkly. He pressed his lips against the other's ear. "All is fair in love and war." He whispered.


End file.
